


Split

by Amethystdarkwolf, chimchar1009



Series: Split Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Panic Attacks, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdarkwolf/pseuds/Amethystdarkwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimchar1009/pseuds/chimchar1009
Summary: Patton gets frustrated with Virgil, as Virgil tries to actually show Thomas again that he is Anxiety that he can be a bad thing. Patton ends up snapping and causes Virgil to split in two, much like Roman and Remus.





	1. Chapter 1

“Thomas, you can’t go. You really don’t know what would happen! You know only one person if you would be going! And to a place like that you need to go with a group, there are so many things that could-” Virgil was cut off, Patton interrupting him. 

“Virgil it’ll be okay! We know what we’re doing and how to be careful, and plus we promised! It’s their birthday after all!” Patton tried to explain, they were safe, everything would be okay. But Virgil was having none of it. He went off listing danger after danger, while Patton tried to reassure him that those wouldn’t happen. Both completely ignoring Roman, Logan and Thomas, every suggestion they gave was immediately ignored as if they weren’t even there. 

Until Patton snapped. 

“Virgil! That’s Enough!!!” He shouted, almost loud enough to echo across the apartment’s walls. He balled his hands into tight fists, shutting his eyes closed as he put his arms down forcefully to his sides, separated. 

He heard the sound of screaming for a moment, painful, blood-curdling screaming. But it stopped as soon as it started, rendering the room completely silent. 

When his eyes opened, he was made just as speechless. In Virgil’s spot, stood two versions of him. One that was leaning against the wall, clearly exhausted, having a white hoodie on with small blue patches residing on it. While the other was leaning against the banister, in a way that resembled him as scared of the other as he clung to it like a lifetime, having a dark gray hoodie with faded red stripes. Similar looking to Virgil’s old hoodie. They both had logos as well. The first had a light grey cloud with cobalt blue stitching around it. While the other had a black lighting bolt with crimson red stitching around it. 

There was only silence for a few seconds as Patton and the others stared at the two new sides in front of them. “Virgil?” Patton asked breaking the dead silence. Both of the two new sides looked up at Patton in response. 

“Dad? What did you do to me?” The white and blue clothed side asked. “Us.” The second new side corrected, his voice in Tempest Tongue. “What did you do to us? To Virgil?!” The red and dark grey side growled at Patton.

Patton was speechless he had no idea what he had done to his dark strange son. He glanced quickly at the others. Thomas looked like he was about to start to panic, Logan was just frozen and Roman… Roman, he had a look of horror on his face. A look of horror that showed he knew exactly what Patton did.

“Patton… You- you split Virgil into two just like you did with me and Remus…” Roman paused for a second to compose himself, now wasn’t the time for him to start crying. “We may never see our stormcloud again…”

“But there has to be a way to get him back! Virgil can’t just be gone forever!” Thomas replied.

“The only example we have to go off of is Roman and Remus and they never re-fused. So, unfortunately, it’s a safe assumption to say that it’s not possible for these two halves of Virgil to refuse.” Logan answered visibly troubled by this answer. 

Patton can only stare in horror at Logan with what he said. Did he really get rid of Virgil for good?

“Patton… this is… what you’ve done to Virgil… it's so bad I don’t even have a word to describe it.” Roman refuses to look at Patton while saying this.

“That was messed up even for me.” Remus said after he appeared next to Roman.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. He really messed up and he had no way to fix what he did. “Are you happy now?” Deceit asked as he appeared to Patton. He started crying no he didn’t want this. He would never want this. He just wanted Virgil back, he wanted his best friend back.

“Deceit?” The black and red Virgil whispered. Deceit looks up at him. “Yeah, V?”

“Are we gonna be like this forever?”

“I honestly don’t know.” He glared at Patton as he said that.

“Well… If they’re gonna be here possibly forever do they have names? We can’t really call them Virgil or Anxiety.” Thomas interrupts.

“We don’t have a name beside Virgil…” The side against the wall replied.

“Well, we can give you names!” Roman said and points to the white and blue side. “Your name can be Vito.” 

“Vito… Ok, I’m fine with it.” 

“Ok and you!” Roman says pointing to the other side. “Your name can be Viho.”

“Ok yeah, I’m not letting my name be picked by you princey. That names fudging stupid.” He growls at Roman.”

“Ok wow, no need to be so mean we’re friends.”

“Who said we are friends?!” He shouts at Roman.

The room falls into a shocked silence. Tears well up in Roman’s eyes but he quickly wipes them away like nothing happened.

“How bout Volt?” Remus says changing the topic.

“I like that, Remus. My names Volt.” Volt says with a smirk. Roman just stares at Volt shocked and hurt. Volt only glanced over to Patton, who was still in tears, but instead of having any kind of remorse in his expression, there was a glare. 

Patton tried to speak, tried to apologize, but his sobs muffled his words. “Virgil- I-I mean, Vito, Volt. I didn’t want this… I didn’t mean for this to happen! I-” He was cut off as Volt interrupted him, “Well obviously you did! Because we’re here! The good and the bad! Just like Roman and Remus” He huffed, “What are you going to do, huh?” 

Logan sighed, “Volt-” 

“Split Logan next time he disagrees with you??” 

“Volt! Enough.” Logan snapped, causing silence to fall across the room. “I understand your frustrations-” 

“No you don’t, you robot.” 

Logan took a deep breath to not let that get to him, “You are upset, but we all are to some degree, you have to try to focus so that we can properly fix the issue. We are unsure if you can be fused again, but we will try to do what we can if you cooperate with us.” 

Volt leaned against the banister once again, “I don’t see the point.” he muttered harshly. “I mean, again if Patton had wanted Virgil here, he’d still be here. He banished Virgil to the dark side so what’s to say he wouldn’t do it again with me or if we did get back together.”

Vito glances at Volt, “Patton won’t do that, I won’t let him.”

“You can’t stop him he always gets what he wants!”

Thomas covers his face with his hands, his breathing slightly beginning to pick up, “So he’s never coming back?” He asked, his voice having the slightest quiver to it. “But he’s my anxiety!” His hands shook as he ran them through his hair, “And-and Patton- you’re my morality! Why would you want to do that?!” He could barely keep up with all that was happening, quickly becoming overwhelmed and spiraling into a panic attack. 

Vito looks at Thomas concerned, “Thomas, remember to breathe.” He turns to Volt. “Volt stop! Your making Thomas have a panic attack!”

“Why should I? You’ll listen to me better this way and Thomas will forgive me anyways.” 

“Volt! Please!” Vito begged as he went over to his half, “This isn’t the way to handle this!” 

“Why? Because he’s feeling bad? Guess what he feels bad almost all the time thanks to how strict Patton is! And ya know what? In some cases he deserves it!”

“He didn’t know that this would happen? Volt, please Virgil wouldn’t want this!”

“Maybe your part of him wouldn’t but mine does! How are you not hurt by what he did?! How are you not feeling betrayed?!”

Vito is silent for a second before looking at his other half in the eyes. “I am hurt and I do feel betrayed but revenge isn’t the answer.”

“I’m not after revenge! I just don’t want to be hurt anymore! I don’t want him to be hurt anymore!” 

“We aren’t going to be hurt-” 

“How do you know that??” 

Finally, Logan snapped, “Volt, this is not the way to handle this situation… Thomas himself had nothing to do with this, causing him to have a panic attack will only delay our time to get this back in order. You are now only harming Thomas. None of us... Take a deep breath and we can figure this out.” 

Volt went quiet for a moment, but then just crossed his arms as he leaned against the banister, refusing to look at anyone directly as he muttered out, “Fine.” 

Vito took a deep breath and walked a bit closer to Thomas, “Thomas, remember what you’ve learned, breath in for four seconds,” he tried to keep his voice a lot softer and calmer than it had been, especially in comparison to his other half. 

He slowly guided Thomas through a few breathing exercises, glancing to Patton every once in a while as he did so to make sure he was following along to. The other sides were finally able to find their calm as well, even if Roman, Remus, and Deceit were furious with Patton over what had happened. They were able to calm down at least. 

Volt glanced back from the floor, and over to Thomas and Patton, both sobbing messes at this point. That’s when the realization hit him. He looked between the other sides, making sure the attention wasn’t on him and grinned a wicked borderline malicious grin before sinking out to Virgil’s room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas took one last deep breath as he calmed down fully from his anxiety attack. He looked up at his sides, who all seemed to be in a similar state of dismay. Vito stepped back and away from Thomas again, giving him space, “Are you… Okay?” he asked hesitantly 

Thomas nodded, “I… I think so… This was just- Is just… overwhelming…” he murmured, glancing over to Patton who nodded in agreement. “I’m… I’m sorry, guys… I really didn’t mean to…” 

Vito glances at Patton, “It’s ok Patton I know you didn’t mean to… It… It just hurt a lot both physically and emotionally…”

Patton flinches at the memory of the blood-curdling screams. He can only imagine how much it must have hurt to be split into two. “That still doesn’t make what I did ok… any of it…I’m so sorry Vito. For everything. Including sending Virgil to the dark sides.” He turns to face Roman and Remus. “I’m sorry for splitting you two up also… It's not right… I’m so sorry to all of you.” 

Vito slightly smiles at Patton, “I forgive you, Patton… You messed up but I forgive you and I know Virgil would too.”

Roman and Remus look at each other. They both look back at Patton and simultaneously say “We forgive you to Patton.”

Patton starts to tear up again when Deceit interrupts, “As much as I love to interrupt this apology session. Where is Volt?” 

Vito’s eyes widened as he glanced over to where the previous half had been, “I-I… I don’t know!” 

Deceit paused for a moment, “Well, we know he hasn’t ducked out.” 

“Quack-” 

Roman glanced at the lying side, confused, “How do you know that?” Vito and Deceit shared a momentary glance, before Deceit replied, “I have my ways.” 

Logan interjected, “That’s not the matter at the moment… He most likely did retreat to his, or rather, Virgil’s room. Maybe to seek some sort of comfort?” Patton nodded, and adjusted his glasses, “I-I mean that makes sense… So, we have to go there again? With the spiders?” 

Vito glanced over to Patton and smiled patiently, “you’ll be okay, Patton.” Patton, of course, returned the smile and nodded. 

Thomas allowed himself to smile a little as well, “Okay, let's go guys.” 

Thomas begins to think about things that make him anxious and next thing him and the sides know they’re rising up in Virgil's room. 

The room looked to how it had been when they first visited, only instead, there was a large crack in the middle of the room, splitting it in half. One side seemed to have a little bit more light than the other. The other almost looked pitch black. 

Thomas looks over the room, “So this is the new room. It looks pretty similar to before.”

“Of course it does. Since they have been together and one whole for much longer as you developed, when they were suddenly split, the room itself split, as they were not meant to be separated later on like this.” Logan answered, he glanced around the room and hummed, “Volt is nowhere to be seen, however.” 

“What do you want?” a booming voice echoed across the room, directing the others attention to the kitchen, where Volt sat on the table. His hood was up, and his eyeshadow so much darker than Virgil’s had ever been. But there was something different. He was smiling, that smile said a million words. He wasn’t upset that they were in the room, but there was an underlying tone that only two dark sides seemed to get.

“Volt, you should probably come back, so that we could fuse you again.” Deceit said, trying to be both strict and not at the same time. Volt chuckled, “Oh, Dee… You know there’s no point, don’t you? Because think about it. Patton wanted the light one he could agree with all the time, and patronize all he wanted.” He snapped. 

“And, if I’m being honest…” He grinned, holding up his hands and showing the red sparks of lightning coming from them, “I don’t mind being this way, not anymore. It feels great to use these powers again.” 

Thomas stares at Volt in shock that this really was half of Virgil, “But what about all the progress Virgil made?”

“Who cares? Not like he’s here anymore anyways.” He jumps off the table and walks over to Thomas, “Virgil is gone and he’s not coming back. I’m the bad guy now.”

Thomas stares back at him in horror. Vito grabs Volt’s arm “Volt! You don’t need to be the bad guy!”

Volt shoved Vito back forcefully, “You don’t get it! I  _ want _ to! There’s no point in being something that I’m not!”

Remus looks volt up and down, “Oh there’s Anxiety!” Deceit immediately shuts Remus up.

“Ok ignoring that… But this is who I am I’m not some angel. I’m no one's son!” Volt growls directing that last part at Patton.

Patton just bursts into tears, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry! I’ve been trying, Volt! I really have, I’ve been trying to make Virgil feel more comfortable! I never wanted you and Vito to feel uncomfortable or strange, I’ve been trying!” He choked out. 

Volt, however, didn’t falter at all, “Well, big shocker. It’s not working. And ya know, betraying Virgil also isn’t a good idea either! I’m not going to forgive you that easily!”

“Volt this whole charade is completely illogical. Just calm down and cooperate so we can get Virgil back.” Logan interrupts.

“For logic, you really are an idiot. You just don't get it! Virgil is not coming back he is never coming back! It’s better this way! This way he won’t get hurt!” That comment from Volt sent the other sides into a spiral, soon almost all the sides were again either yelling, sobbing or shouting. As Volt refused to listen to any of them. 

It felt like hours, and maybe it was, of just shouting and shouting and crying. It was too much, it was all too much for Vito to handle, just as the arguing reached its peak, Vito finally snapped. “Just stop it!” He yelled louder than all of them in his Tempest Tongue, “Volt cut it out! Patton didn’t mean it! No, it doesn’t make it right, now we can either keep arguing or we can fix it or we can just never fuse again or let any of this be settled, and let Thomas suffer. I couldn’t handle that, I know I couldn’t. Please, just cut it out!” 

A few tears fell from his eyes as he stopped holding back his voice going back to normal, “I-I… I just want Virgil back.” He choked out, “I just want things to go back to the way they were. No, they weren’t perfect, but they won’t ever be… and you know that… Just please, Volt…” 

Volt stood in stunned silence for a moment, watching his half crumple to the floor in tears. The electricity around his hands stopping as he calmed down. He felt the guilt settle in finally, he had caused this, all of this distress, yeah he could say it felt right all he wanted to, but he knew that it didn’t. Deep down he knew it didn’t. 

He slowly made his way a bit closer to Vito and kneeled down beside him, “I-I’m… I’m sorry…” He whispered quietly, his voice was no longer terrifying and intimidating for the first time. He looked Vito in the eyes, “I would like to be Virgil again if that’s okay with you...?” 

“I would love that…” Vito said smiling at Volt. Volt drew his half in with a hug, and within a second there was a bright flash of purple lightning, that blinded the others. 

Once they regained their sight, they noticed Virgil, sitting on the floor, looking more content than he had in a long time. Before the newly reformed anxious side could speak, he was being hugged, tightly. By a sobbing Patton. Patton, upon realizing what he did, immediately pulled away from him, taking his glasses off so he could wipe his eyes, “I-I… I’m sorry, kid- Virgil...” 

“It’s… It’s okay dad… I forgive you.” He pulls Patton back into a tight hug.

The two just sit there hugging for a bit eventually they let go and Virgil looked around at everyone. “I’m sorry everyone for how I acted…”

Thomas has tears in his eyes as he smiles at Virgil, “It’s okay Virgil. I’m just so glad to have you back.” He goes over and hugs Virgil. 

The other sides all approach Virgil and join Thomas in giving him a big group hug. Things weren’t perfect and there were still things to discuss. For now, though Virgil was back and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
